Prince Ali Rescue
The Prince Ali Rescue quest is a quest for both free-to-play and pay-to-play RuneScape players. Details Hints *The Jail guards are aggressive. It's probably better to enter the compound from the east side, and at lower combat levels, try to find a time when other players are attacking the guards. *If you lose any items, you can get them made again, except for the key - Leela will replace it, at a price *Another way out Of Al-Kharid **Go south to Shantay pass and talk to Shantay **Choose "What is this place?", and then "I am an outlaw". **Refuse to pay the fine, twice, and you will be transferred to the "high security" jail south of Port Sarim, but can walk out past the sleeping guard. **Head North past the mining site, you will come to an area that has no fences. you can walk there (non members can aswell), then go west as if walking back from Varrock Rewards *3 Quest Points *700 coins *Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate from now on Item guide Wool Shear sheep in the farmer's field, north of Lumbridge, the sheep pen south of Varrock or the few loose sheep north of the Monastery, then spin it at the Barbarian Village or upstairs in Lumbridge castle. Shears may be found in the hay field west of the mill, or are a regular stock item in all general stores. Onions and Red berries Information on both of these may be found under Dyes. Ashes Left when a fire burns out, or after killing Imps or Demons. Flour Made by using grain on the hopper at the top of a mill, pulling the lever, then collecting in a clay pot. There is a grain field and a mill, north of the Lumbridge to Draynor Village road, and pots may be crafted in clay, bought from general stores or picked up at the Lumbridge castle kitchen or a spot near the start of the Lumbridge Swamp. Clay Clay can be mined at the Dwarven mine, or the Varrock west and Rimmington mines which are closer to the action in this quest. It will need to be softened with a bucket of water before it is useful, and you should refill the bucket as you may need more water. Bronze Bar Mine copper and tin at the east Varrock mine, as you pass close by anyway. Take it to the Lumbrige forge on the way back from Varrock and make a bar. Pink skirt Buy at Thessalia's clothes store in Varrock Beer Can be bought at some of the bars, the one in Port Sarim is closest, or taken from the tables at the Barbarian Village Complete Walkthrough Setting up You would actually start in Varrock, where you would buy or withdraw from your bank, the minor related items required. You also need a pickaxe to mine with, an axe for woodcutting, and a tinderbox, though you may find ashes from someone else's fire. If you can't find ashes already, cut a tree, light the logs and then wait for it to burn out, while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Bring your shears, if you already have them as it will be a great timesaver to do it this way. You should also withdraw some spare cash, for toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out. At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make bronze, and pick the Redberries. At the west mine, you can mine one clay then go to the sheep pen and shear seven sheep. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the scorpion mine, down to the palace and begin the quest, otherwise take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the farmer's garden and collect two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the flour. At this point, you should now be carrying: *7 balls of wool *Ashes *Bucket of water *Pot of flour *Bronze bar *Soft clay *2 Onions *Redberries *3 beers The quest Talk to Leela and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing, you should see the door to Ned's house - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. Go into the cul-de-sac and have Aggie make you a yellow dye and a skin paste. Dye the wig, then bank everything but the soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, and you could certainly die there. Go in to the building as quickly as possible, the talk to Lady Keli about anything other than Katrine!. Get her to show you the key, and let you hold it. Talk to Joe the guard, and find out his weakness for beer - you may have to wait until later for that though, but it might save another trip. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman - that means two more trips through the toll gate, coming back to collect the key from Leela. If you still need to talk to the Joe before Leela is happy, then bank the key and go and do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take: *Rope *Wig *Skin paste *Pink skirt *Key *3 beers And head for the jail. Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, and another, and another. Use the rope on Lady Keli, the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. A message will appear saying that you are now a friend of Al-Kharid and you don't have to pay to enter the gate connecting Lumbridge and Al-Kharid ever again. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Now go pass through the gate that connects Lumbridge and Al-Kharid for free (or go take the long way around), and go and talk to Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. From now on, should you attempt to talk to Lady Keli, a message appears over her head (for example, when a player talks to another player) saying that you tricked her. She will tell guards to get you, in which the guards say, "Yes, M'Lady" and attack you, however you can escape by running out of the jail grounds. Category:Quests